Henriette Seitou Kaichousama, Daisuki!
by Evil Detective
Summary: Henriette asks Sherlock out. SheruHen


Henriette Seitokaichou-sama Daisuki!

Summary: Henriette asked Sherlock out. SheruHen

A/n: Ok, I admit I just watched ep 11 just now. And... HenrietteSherlock ftw. Or SherlockHenriette. But I think Henriette is the seme... although ep 6 Sherlock... Now I'm rambling. I finished the 12th ep! I definitely ship HenSher. Or SherHen.

Enjoy!

Happy New Year!

SHSHSHSH

Henriette Mystere crossed her arms. She turned her gaze to Sherlock, who was looking at her exam result with tears on her eyes because she almost passed the minimum mark.

She just get 69 out of the required 70 to pass the test.

"I just need one more!" Sherlock whined, wailing her arms upside down. "Just one more number..."

'_How cute.'_ Henriette thought, before shaking her head slightly to get rid of any thought about Sherlock.

Sherlock Shellingford, despite being a used to be famous but now useless member of Milky Holmes, being her usual clumsy self, tripped on her own foot and almost fall down face first, had Henriette didn't snap out of her thought and grabbed her hand, and bringing Sherlock's face to her chest.

Sherlock, realizing that instead of hitting the cold hard pavement, she met with something soft, sighed happily. She looked up and come face to face with Henriette Mystere, the school's beloved seitokaichou and gulped.

Henriette looked as calm and collected as ever, as if she is not currently having Sherlock's face on her chest.

Sherlock then stood and coughed to calm herself and try to forget the feeling of Heriette's soft breasts on her cheek.

Apparently, it didn't go very well and she blushed hotly.

"He-Henriette-sama! Uh, um, how are you?" Sherlock tried to start a conversation with the platinum blonde short haired girl, only to have Henriette appeared to be going to chide her because of asking such a useless question.

"I'm fine. How about you, Sherlock?" Henriette replied, unsure why she was even bother to answer such a useless and obvious question.

"I'm fine!" Just then, Sherlock's stomach growled. "I'm hungry, though." She added, and Henriette resisted the urge to whack the pink haired detective for skipping meal (actually it's because Nero ate her food).

Henriette sighed. But she was a good student council president that didn't turn down when people is in trouble. As Henriette at least... When she's Arsene... it's a different story.

"You really are hopeless, Sherlock. Oh well, just come to my room after you change your outfit. We'll go outside for a bit." Henriette offered with her usual calm and collected attitude, and Sherlock nodded slowly, unsure what her favorite Student Council President has in mind.

"Hai!" Sherlock responded happily, before excused herself, but the silver haired girl grabbed her wrist.

"Just you and me, okay. Careful not to fall down." Henriette warned, and Sherlock nodded, happy that the seitokaichou is actually concerned with her well being.

She looked at the taller girl with grateful tears on her eyes, and Henriette tried her best to not sweat dropped.

"Seriously, that Sherlock. Instead of trying to obtain her toys again, she got distracted by her hungry stomach." Henriette muttered, fully aware how useless Sherlock is without her toys.

'_She's still so cute, though.'_ Henriette blinked, wondering where could this kind of thought come from. _'Cute? Wait a minute...'_

'No way in Zeus' name I think Sherlock is adorable...' Just as Henriette finished her thought, Sherlock fell down because she was tripped by a small rock. 'I don't see anything cute from that.' Henriette thought as she facepalmed before thinking of helping Sherlock up, and hopefully somehow have her face on her chest.

Henriette slapped her face slightly.

"Sherlock. Geez." Henriette muttered after she helped the clumsy useless detective and Sherlock was content in having her cheek on Henriette's boobs.

'_Henriette-san's boobs... Amazing...'_ Sherlock thought, stars on her eyes as she felt the softness that is Henriette's breasts.

"I already told you to be careful. Seriously, how useless can you be?" Henriette muttered harshly, despite knowing all too well that she felt relief that Sherlock is not hurt.

"Hai!" Sherlock replied happily again.

Henriette just stared at her. "Just don't forget. You and me only, 3 pm, the waiting is at Holmes' statue. We'll buy some food for other Milky Holmes member as a compensation since they can't come." She finished, before ripped her hair and turned around.

"Thank you very much, Henriette-san!" Sherlock replied eagerly, before small blush adorned her innocent face.

'_By the way... Is... Is this a date?'_ Sherlock questioned herself, fully aware how the student council president always seemed to have soft spot on her despite being rather merciless on Milky Holmes' fate on school.

'_Oh well... I don't have to think about it too much! Gotta prepare!'_ Sherlock replied, and with newfound strength, confidently and excitedly walked to Milky Holmes' room at the attic, as if she forgot her bad mark on the exam and will have to take retake test again.

SHSHSH

Henriette Mystere, the beautiful and popular silver haired girl, sat on her desk on the student council room while furrowing her eyebrow, as if deep in thought.

Ishinagare, Nijuuri, and Nezu stared at their distracted leader, afraid to mutter even a single word.

Henriette clenched her fists before she stared at Sherlock's photo, in which she was smiling happily.

She unclenched her fists and clenched it again.

'_What... the... What did I just do?'_ Henriette thought, and she was also tempted to bang her face on the desk, had she not remember she has an image to maintain.

"Um, Henriette-sama?" Nezu started, and Henreitte narrowed her gaze to them.

"Don't be useless people, go outside aand do something!" Henriette ordered vaguely, and the three nodded. Nijuuri was about to make a comment about Henriette's foul mood, but Ishinigare intervened and whack him unconcious instead.

"Well, then please excuse us Henriette-sama." Ishinigare and Nezu bowed before they left the room.

Henriette sighed as she heard the sound of the door being closed.

"Oh well, what is done is done. I will prepare... for whatever is this?" Henriette muttered as she stood and slightly stretched. "I wonder what should I wear?"

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. S2 Ep 1 webcast is already out and I have watched it... sigh. Henriette is not as patient as she is at s1... T-T

Anyways, read and review if you would.


End file.
